Defense Guide
Defense is a crucial part of the game. It protects your honor, troops, and resources. Below are some defense settings that should be taken into account: Settings Recommendations for the settings of your castle walls/gate: *Under level 30 is 50-0-50 with a mix of ranged and melee tools (Stone throwing, Flaming arrows) *Above Level 30 is 100-0-0 OR 0-0-100, and the Ranged/Melee ratio should be set to 25%-75%. Until you see an incoming army where you will adjust so that your ranged defenders are vs his range attackers and your melee defenders are vs his melee attackers. This is because your Ranged defenders are strong vs range attackers and weaker vs melee attackers, and Vice Versa for your Melee Defenders. It's important for you to realize that these settings are for when you go offline. There is no fixed setup that gives guaranteed wins against an incoming attack. Setting defense Defense is a broad topic that cannot be fully addressed as there are a possible and infinite amount of possible attack setups. First I would like to talk about an attack with no tools. I have been playing for a long time and I have seen some amateurs attack like this. Since mantlets and wood bundles take longer to travel on the map, making the attack slower, they prefer to send only soldiers. However, this is so much easier to defend than an attack with good tools to lower the defense's bonuses (wall, moat, gate, ranged soldiers defense). You can use 33-34-33 setup with 100% melee and 0% ranged soldier ratio on both flanks and middle with wall tools (Hurling rocks or ruby). However, I prefer a 33-34-33 setup with ranged tools (Flaming arrows or ruby) with 100% ranged and 0% melee ratio on both flanks and middle. I have fewer losses that way. Secondly, I would like to talk about the attack that most of us have seen and is the most common. An all ranged soldier attack with loads of mantlets. Opinions vary on this one. Personally, I prefer a 0-50-50 defense setup. with 80% melee and 20% ranged soldier ratio on middle and flank you are fighting with wall tools and gate and moat tools. Thirdly, I will highlight an attack with melee and ranged soldiers. In my opinion, these are the more dangerous type. There are lots of different discussions on this and no good setup has been prioritized on this particular type of attack. I would prefer 100-0-0 setup with 70% melee and 30% ranged soldiers ratio on the flank with wall tools, just to play it safe. Lastly, I would like to ask you all to take a moment to notice that I have not used any names in the game. Like wall tools instead of the name of the specific tool. Whether you should use ruby or wooden of that particular type. Always use ruby tools if the attack has ruby and wooden tools if the attack has wooden tools, etc. Some more information. Melee defenses are not impenetrable. Wall and moat takes out melee defense with bombs/nails. However, in general, melee defense is better than ranged as its counter, wall and moat tools, is the most effective counter to melee defense, but is not able to completely decimate melee soldiers the way shield walls can do to ranged defense. In high level pvp, common setups include all ranged down flanks 2 waves of 32 shields and 8-18 breaching towers or boulders, and 4 waves of wall moat. To beat this you may need to split tools. If u have defense HOL, or have a powerful castellan i.e Beri cast or new seasonal cast, and lvl 10 -15 keep build item, it possible to hold even a master commander with all melee and limes (or the new meta, quicklimes). Keep in mind u do need veteran ruby defenders to achieve this. I have seen a report from one of my alliance members hold a master commander with flank look item from a player (cezary, very respectable player) with beri cast so it is possible. Defending center is VERY hard unless their is a flaw in tooling. Most of the time u will see center with all melee or 5 waves melee 1 wave ranged with wall and moat tools. Somethings to look out for is a commander with low cy, or poor tooling such as tooo many shields, or less than 32 when their are ranged attackers. If u have a high cy cast, i.e khan or beri or recent ice cast with cy gem on look (defense HOL helpful but optional), or a samurai cast with good cy gems, or Winged Knight/eagle demon, and the player's commander has lots of flank with less cy, u might try and hold gate even if u lose it, you may still do a lot of damage and your high cy would help cause you didn't even hold a flank. However, the above strat is not the most effective if the player has any idea how to tool, in which case you may want defense HOl, high wall capacity on castellan, and look item with wall gem, plus wall build, to get the most troops on the wall. As for tooling, if I saw a player with 32 shields, then I may add in mostly limes or quicklimes with a little ranged and a slit. if the player has 64 shields I would probably go all melee, unless the player has a lot of flank (which case i'd still go all melee but with a high cy cast i.e samurais, winged knight or eagle demon, note that eagle demon also has a lot of wall space). If the player has anymore than 68 shields then they have screwed up, go all melee. PHEW. That was a lot of typing. Category:Guides